Clandestine
by HolyKey
Summary: Sasuke kabur dari rumahnya tepat saat terjadinya Velocity War dengan menyelinap di antara barisan pengungsi. Setelahnya Sasuke hidup bersama pelarian seperti Kyuubi, Kiba, dkk. Namun... Full summary inside. YAOI. AU. Heavy Theme. RnR?


Summary: Sasuke kabur dari rumahnya tepat saat terjadinya Velocity War dengan menyelinap di antara barisan pengungsi. Setelahnya Sasuke hidup bersama pelarian seperti Kyuubi (seorang mantan sniper yang juga terlibat dalam Velocity War), Kiba, dkk. Namun di suatu saat ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya, dia malah bertemu dengan seorang vampir berambut pirang.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: Fic ini sebelumnya sudah saya publish pada tanggal 14 Februari dengan judul yang sama. Tapi yang ini isinya beda XD

Ingat, fic ini isinya berat. Untuk orang-orang yang nggak suka 'heavy theme' mendingan nggak usah baca. Fic ini yaoi dengan pairing yang kemungkinan besar adalah SN.

Sekali lagi, fic ini dipersembahkan untuk Mika SasuRenNa – senpai, yang saat ini sedang menempuh ujiannya. Saya doakan semoga senpai selalu semangat menjalani rentetan ujian itu dan mencetak skor yang bagus di ijazah nanti! #yeah! Semoga ujiannya cepet selese biar senpai bisa cepet baca & ngereview nih fict #haha

Juga, untuk **Azusa TheBadGirl**, **BJB**, dan **-vent**, saya ucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya karena sudah memberikan review-nya! Tadi sudah saya baca, tapi saya nggak tau harus mbales apa di sini… um.. kalau boleh.. saya minta review-nya lagi dong.. #slap

Hahaha, ok. Now, enjoy this fic, guys :D

**Clandestine**

_**Velocity War**, adalah sebuah perang besar sekaligus paling menggemparkan yang pernah terjadi di bumi._

_Sebuah perang yang tidak pernah diduga oleh siapapun sebelumnya._

_Perang itu adalah perang yang terjadi antara manusia dengan teman lama mereka, para makhluk yang mereka sebut sebagai vampir._

_Di pihak manusia, perang itu dipimpin oleh seorang pria berkulit putih yang sifat dingin tanpa ekspresi yang dimilikinya jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang dimiliki para vampir itu sendiri. Pria ini dikenal oleh semua orang di seluruh dunia sebagai penguasa yang tangguh, memiliki sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang Kimia dan industri obat-obatan. Perusahaan itu bernama Barker, dan kini perusahaan itu merupakan perusahaan farmasi terbesar yang pernah dimiliki dunia._

_Sementara di pihak vampir, pasukan mereka dipimpin oleh seorang wanita vampir berambut merah yang terlahir dari golongan bangsawan. Katakanlah vampir wanita itu adalah pemimpin mereka. Karena itu memang benar._

_Kedua belah pihak mengeluarkan kekuatan dan teknologi terbaik mereka untuk menghancurkan satu sama lain._

_Manusia mengeluarkan semua pasukan terbaik mereka seolah mereka tengah melawan akhir eksistensi mereka di bumi ini._

_Sementara para vampir hanya mempersiapkan diri mereka dengan taring dan beberapa senjata sederhana seperti pedang dan pistol._

_Pihak yang mendominasi di perang itu jelas dapat diprediksikan sejak awal perang itu dimulai._

_Ya. Perang itu berakhir dengan kurang menyenangkan bagi pihak manusia, karena dengan perbandingan satu vampir dapat membunuh lebih dari seratus manusia tanpa terluka, vampir dapat mendominasi di setiap pertempuran._

_Kemudian, di hari yang telah terhitung 42 hari setelah perang itu dikumandangkan, pada akhirnya panglima perang pihak manusia mengaku menyerah, untuk menghindari jatuhnya lebih banyak korban yang saat itu saja sudah mencapai 5 juta jiwa, termasuk warga sipil di dalamnya yang tanpa sengaja menjadi korban. Padahal, pasukan vampir yang saat itu ikut berperang jumlahnya hanya kurang dari 4000 vampir._

_Menjadi misteri yang sangat besar sampai detik ini mengenai, kenapa perang yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu itu justru dimulai oleh pihak manusia. Padahal semua orang di dunia ini mengetahui dan telah mengenal baik seperti apa kekuatan vampir—yang nyatanya vampir telah hidup berdampingan dengan manusia kurang lebih selama 10 tahun terakhir._

_Namun—terlepas dari berbagai fakta 'janggal' yang telah ada—yang jelas menurut kebanyakan manusia kala itu, vampir adalah makhluk paling berbahaya, sulit mengendalikan diri, sangat tidak bersahabat, dan—menurut mereka lagi—vampir-vampir itu sebenarnya ingin memperbudak manusia…_

_Itulah alasan yang selama ini diketahui dan dipegang oleh semua orang._

::x::x::x::

24 Desember 00015

::x::x::x::

Pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri di depan dua anak lelaki yang tengah sibuk bertengkar—bahkan dua anak itu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda bernama Kyuubi yang sudah cukup lama berdiri di depan mereka.

Kyuubi memicingkan matanya. Biasanya, dengan hanya didekati saja dua anak itu sudah langsung terdiam.

Kehabisan kesabaran, Kyuubi langsung membentak ke arah mereka, "BERISIK! Berhentilah bertengkar atau aku akan menghajar kalian!"

Kata subjek 'kalian' yang dipakai oleh Kyuubi mengacu pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat berumur 17 tahun bernama Kiba dan seorang anak laki-laki berumur 9 tahun bernama Konohamaru—yang menurutnya—tidak bisa berhenti bersikap menyebalkan. Dua anak laki-laki itu sejak tadi bertengkar tanpa sebab, jadi jangan salahkan Kyuubi jika secara otomatis mood-nya terusik. Terlebih lagi karena dua anak itu sempat mengacuhkannya.

Kiba dan Konohamaru sontak terdiam mendengar bentakan itu. Mereka dengan gerakan yang hampir bersamaan mendongak untuk menatap pada wajah kelewat tampan milik orang yang berdiri di depan mereka itu. Lalu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan setelahnya hanya terdiam—yang sebagian besar motif mereka terdiam adalah karena mereka terkejut dengan Kyuubi yang tidak biasanya membentak seperti itu.

Tanpa komentar, Kiba berdiri dari lantai dan langsung berjalan menyingkir ke sisi kanan ruangan.

Sementara Konohamaru, dia tetap duduk di lantai. Namun dia toh juga mengganti posisi duduknya dengan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke kiri. Konohamaru mencari kesibukan lain dengan memperhatikan Anko yang dengan tenang duduk di sebuah sofa tak jauh di depannya dengan menyilangkan kaki.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Kiba dan Konohamaru takut pada Kyuubi.

Terlebih lagi, apabila perkataan laki-laki berumur 20 tahun—Kiba meliriknya sekilas—yang kali ini tengah berdiri sambil melipat kedua lengannya itu, benar-benar terealisasikan.

Mereka takut karena mereka—Kiba dan Konohamaru—, sudah pernah hampir dibunuh oleh sosok mengerikan bernama Kyuubi karena satu hal: mereka tanpa sengaja hampir menghilangkan sebuah cincin milik Kyuubi. Tentunya mereka tidak pernah menyangka jika cincin perak polos yang biasanya dipakai di jari tengah Kyuubi itu adalah sebuah benda yang sangat berharga baginya. Mereka juga tidak pernah menyangka jika reaksi Kyuubi ketika mengetahui cincinnya hilang ternyata begitu mengerikan.

Kejadian saat itu sesungguhnya adalah sebuah kesalahan yang dibuat tanpa sengaja oleh Konohamaru. Bocah itulah yang menghilangkan cincin Kyuubi, dan Konohamaru sendiri tidak berani bercerita pada siapa-siapa selain pada Kiba, yang secara diam-diam sudah dianggapnya sebagai teman terdekatnya.

"… Bagaimana ini? Kyuubi pasti akan marah padaku,"

Kiba mengangkat alisnya saat Konohamaru mengakhiri ceritanya. Dan dengan santainya, Kiba pun memutuskan untuk bicara langsung dengan Kyuubi. Toh dipikirnya jika cincin itu hanya cincin biasa. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan dirinya sebagai pelaku.

Tapi apa yang di dapatnya sungguh mengagetkan.

Sedetik setelah Kiba bicara pada Kyuubi, "Maaf, sepertinya aku menghilangkan cincinmu." Kyuubi langsung menerjang Kiba dan membuat tubuh mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah. Dan entah sejak kapan, sesaat setelahnya Kiba baru menyadari jika lelaki berbola mata crimson itu tahu-tahu sudah memegang sebuah H&K Mark 23 di tangan yang ditodongkan langsung ke leher Kiba.

Kiba bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian itu. Jika saat itu tak ada Anko dan Sasuke—teman mereka yang secara refleks langsung menyergap Kyuubi dari belakang, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kiba dan membuang pistolnya—, Kiba yakin saat ini dia sedang berada di surga bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Selalu, Kiba berharap tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pengalaman berseteru dengan Kyuubi lagi.

Kiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada di dekat sebuah sofa kemudian dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sana sambil mendengus sebal.

.

.

Orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu—yang memiliki rambut pendek berwarna ungu kehitaman yang sebagian rambutnya diikat tinggi—memperhatikan dalam diam saat Kiba dan Konohamaru memilih untuk duduk di tempat yang terpisah jauh.

Anko yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya itu tidak terlalu menyadari saat dengan wajah masamnya, Kyuubi mendengus, "Anko, cepat selesaikan ini," dengan nada memerintah yang teramat kentara.

Perkataan lelaki yang hanya lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu membuat Anko memperoleh kembali kesadarannya. Anko mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum dia menggunakan mata kelamnya untuk memperhatikan lelaki yang mendengus padanya tadi.

Perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya saat pandangannya beralih pada Kyuubi—yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya itu—dan berpikir jika, lelaki itu memang mengerikan.

Semua orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya jelas tak bisa melepaskan pesona mengerikan milik sang rubah. Itulah sebabnya kenapa dia—Anko—jarang sekali membiarkan Kyuubi keluar dengan bebas ke jalan-jalan di kota. Terlebih lagi mengingat bagaimana sifat buruk yang dimiliki oleh Kyuubi. Dengan hanya 1 menit berada di kota, Anko yakin jika Kyuubi bisa langsung menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

Anko berhenti memikirkan Kyuubi yang memang temperamental itu untuk bicara pada Kiba yang saat itu memilih untuk duduk di atas sofa tua yang telah usang disana, "Kiba." Panggil Anko dengan suara datar.

Kiba menatap Anko sekilas sebelum membuang mukanya kearah lain, "Kalau kau hanya ingin menceramahiku, lebih baik tidak usah." Ucap Kiba sinis.

Anko tertawa. Memikirkan jika ternyata Kiba mengerti kebiasaannya, membuat Anko merasa jika selama ini dia sudah jadi seorang ibu yang terbiasa menghukum anak laki-lakinya yang nakal.

Terlepas dari pikiran singkat yang gila itu, Anko pun hanya berucap, "Tidak… Tidak… Aku hanya ingin kau membawa Konohamaru keluar sebentar sementara kami bicara."

Kiba mendengus kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sofa tuanya. Pemuda itu berhenti di ambang pintu dan tiba-tiba bicara entah pada siapa, "Kau dengar perintahnya tidak? Aku malas jika harus repot-repot menyeretmu,"

Dan orang-orang yang ada disana tahu, jika perkataan itu ditujukan pada Konohamaru yang saat itu tengah duduk bersila.

Tanpa komentar, Konohamaru mengikuti Kiba untuk keluar ruangan.

Dalam hati, Konohamaru membodohkan dirinya sendiri. Karena tadi, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggu jika dirinya diizinkan untuk ikut masuk ke sana dan mengetahui apa yang akan teman-temannya diskusikan. Dan sekarang, Kiba ikut keluar dari ruangan itu juga karena dia.

Setelah Konohamaru berada di luar, anak itu membalik badannya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya secara perlahan.

Namun, dari celah pintu yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup, tanpa sengaja Konohamaru melihat sorot mata milik seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sejak tadi terdiam selama mereka ada disana. Baru kali ini dia melihat wajah berkulit putih itu dihiasi oleh ekspresi seperti itu. Konohamaru bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa dia—jika tidak memaksa sebelumnya—tidak boleh mengetahui apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh mereka? Apakah ini masalah serius? Sudah dua orang yang tidak bersikap seperti biasanya hari ini.

Sedetik setelah menutup pintu, Konohamaru mendesis, "Maafkan aku."

Kiba yang duduk di kursi kayu panjang yang terletak di sebelah pintu itu melirik Konohamaru sekilas sebelum menjawab. "Hei, itu bukan apa-apa. Jika yang mereka bicarakan memang hal yang penting, mereka nantinya juga akan memberitahuku,"

Konohamaru menempelkan dahinya ke pintu dan berkomentar singkat, "Oh,"

Jadi dia tetap tidak akan tahu? Konohamaru menghela nafas. Sejujurnya dia tidak suka jika teman-temannya memperlakukannya sebagai anak kecil. Lagipula, apakah mereka bahkan tidak bisa mempercayakan—setidaknya—satu informasi pun padanya?

"Oh iya, Kiba. Aku ingin tahu…"

Mendengar perkataan Konohamaru yang menggantung, membuat Kiba penasaran, "Apa?"

Anak lelaki itu terdiam sejenak karena teringat pada tatapan pemuda berambut raven tadi. Setelahnya, Konohamaru berucap ragu, "Itu… Sasuke kenapa?"

Dengan nada yang tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, Kiba merutuk, "Mana ku tahu, dasar bodoh."

Konohamaru menggeram saat menoleh pada Kiba, "Aku hanya bertanya! Jika kau tidak tahu ya sudah! Jangan menyebutku bodoh!"

Dan sekali lagi, satu pertengkaran yang—memang—tak jelas alasannya itu dimulai kembali.

::x::x::x::

Di sisi lain, pertengkaran antara Kiba dan Konohamaru terdengar begitu jelas di dalam ruangan kecil itu. Suara mereka menggema dengan frekuensi yang mengerikan disana, padahal sumber suaranya saja ada diluar.

"Mereka benar-benar ingin ku hajar sepertinya," Kyuubi menyeringai pahit. Separuh hatinya merasa senang ketika membayangkan bagaimana dia nanti menghancurkan Kiba dan Konohamaru. Namun, hatinya yang separuh lagi merasa sedih di saat yang sama.

Kyuubi akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju pintu.

Di pihak lain, Anko bahkan tak perlu menghiraukan suara Kiba dan Konohamaru, ataupun Kyuubi yang kini berjalan ke pintu, saat dia bertanya pada seorang pemuda yang duduk agak jauh di sebelahnya, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke?" tanya Anko tepat saat dilihatnya, Kyuubi berhasil menjangkau pegangan pintu, membukanya sedikit dan menjulurkan setengah tubuhnya keluar…

Mau tak mau, Anko ikut memperhatikan.

Di detik itu terjadi keheningan yang terasa mencekam bagi pihak yang ada di sisi luar ruangan. Kini disana, hanya terdapat dua orang yang mematung karena mendapati tatapan membunuh yang diberikan secara suka rela oleh Kyuubi.

Puas setelah melihat reaksi Kiba dan Konohamaru, Kyuubi diam-diam tersenyum dan langsung menutup pintunya lagi. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan masuk.

Seolah tidak melihat dan tidak peduli pada situasi yang baru saja terjadi, pemuda berkulit putih yang biasa disapa Sasuke itu mendesah saat bicara pada Anko, "Sepertinya aku harus pulang." Sasuke merasa ganjal saat mengatakan kata 'pulang'. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara begitu padahal hatinya merasa jika rumahnya adalah di tempat itu bersama Anko, Kyuubi, Kiba dan Konohamaru.

Kyuubi yang mendengar itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa kecuali bergerak untuk duduk secara horisontal pada sebuah sofa usang terdekat. Tinggi tubuhnya yang berbeda jauh dengan panjang sofa itu membuat kedua kaki Kyuubi menggelantung di pegangan sofa.

Sangat berbeda dengan Anko yang terkejut dengan perkataan pemuda itu. Baginya, Sasuke, Kyuubi, Kiba dan Konohamaru sudah seperti keluarganya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" desis Anko.

Tanpa diduga, Kyuubi-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Anko, "Pantat ayam ini sudah tidak kuat menjadi gelandangan mungkin?" katanya sambil lalu kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, "Aku yakin kau hanya rindu dengan pelukan hangat indukmu, bukan?" dan kata-kata itu mendapat hadiah tatapan tajam dari Anko yang bahkan tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Kyuubi.

Meskipun Sasuke mendengar nada meremehkan dalam suara Kyuubi, hal itu tidak membuat api kemarahannya tersulut sama sekali. Malah, Sasuke hanya melirik lelaki itu sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. Lagipula ibuku sudah lama meninggal." pemuda itu memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku membaca berita akhir-akhir ini. Kakakku menderita penyakit aneh, dia sudah di rawat di rumah sakit sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. Tidak ada yang menggantikan posisi kakakku untuk mengurus perusahaan itu, jadi perusahaan terancam bangkrut. Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa mereka seperti mengancamku agar kembali…"

Anko memotong kata-kata Sasuke dengan berkata, "… aku mengerti,"

"Ini adalah hidupmu Sasuke, jadi semuanya terserah kau. Aku tidak berhak sama sekali untuk ikut campur. Tapi sepertinya kau harus mengatakannya sendiri pada dua orang yang ada di luar sana. Selain itu…" Anko terdiam beberapa detik, membiarkan kata-katanya mengambang dan sedikitnya Anko merasa enggan saat melanjutkan "…kita kehabisan uang. Jadi maukah kau melakukan sedikit dosa untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam sebelum mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang berukuran 7 x 4 meter itu. Sasuke berjalan dengan tanpa tergesa, dan saat pemuda itu berjalan melewati Kyuubi, dilihatnya Kyuubi hanya duduk dengan tanpa ekspresi di atas sofa.

Sasuke masih penasaran dengan pria itu. Terkadang, Sasuke mendapati sorot mata Kyuubi yang berkata seolah-olah Kyuubi mengetahui sesuatu. Juga, Sasuke masih penasaran dengan Kyuubi yang pernah mengatakan sesuatu ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sasuke masih ingat jika menurut Kyuubi, Sasuke mirip dengan seseorang bernama _Hachi_—seseorang yang dikenal oleh Kyuubi saat terjadinya Velocity War.

Sasuke langsung menyembunyikan semua rasa keingintahuan itu begitu dia sampai di pintu, pemuda itu menarik nafas dengan tanpa kentara kemudian membuka pintunya. Langsung saja, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Kiba dan Konohamaru yang kala itu tengah berusaha mematahkan leher satu sama lain dengan posisi membelakangi pintu.

Sasuke mengulum senyumnya melihat itu. Setelah ini, mungkin dia akan sangat merindukan suara riuh ketika dua anak laki-laki itu bertengkar.

Pemuda berambut raven itu melanjutkan langkahnya sambil berucap, "Ayo, kita pergi berburu."

Dua orang berambut coklat yang ada depannya terlonjak kemudian menengok ke belakang. Mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat itu dan membalikkan tubuh mereka untuk memandang Sasuke.

Tak ada yang membuka suara. Karena tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang tahu harus bicara apa.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan dalam diam, bahkan saat melewati Kiba dia hanya mengangkat bahu ketika mendapati tatapan menuntut yang diberikan Kiba. Namun ketika dari ujung matanya, Sasuke melihat pandangan Konohamaru yang terlihat seperti sedang mengkhawatirkannya itu, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya untuk menepuk puncak kepala anak laki-laki itu dan membawa si anak untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

Konohamaru mendongak saat Sasuke bicara, "Kita pakai cara seperti biasa saja. Aku yang akan memilih mangsa, ok?"

Tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, bocah itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus mengikuti Sasuke yang kini melingkarkan lengannya di bahunya.

Diam-diam Konohamaru melirik pada pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Dia tahu, sesuatu yang serius sedang terjadi dalam 'keluarga' kecil mereka.

Tapi apa?

Konohamaru berpikir jika sepertinya dia tidak dilibatkan dalam hal itu karena orang-orang selalu saja menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil. Mengingat hal itu, membuat Konohamaru merutuk karena dirinya yang kurang cepat lahir ke bumi untuk mengetahui semuanya.

::x::x::x::

Sekarang ini adalah kehidupan setelah tiga tahun terjadinya perang. Kehidupan dimana banyak sekali berandalan yang berkeliaran di jalan-jalan kota, namun tidak disadari keberadaannya secara resmi oleh pemerintah. Kehidupan dimana segala hal illegal dapat berkeliaran bebas di tangan seluruh lapisan masyarakat. Selain itu, keamanan di tiga tahun setelah terjadinya perang sangat lemah. Banyak tahanan yang kabur dari penjara—ketika keadaan kacau balau disaat perang—dan banyak dari mereka yang sampai sekarang belum tertangkap.

Tapi, deskripsi itu (sebagian kecilnya) tidak berlaku di Kernel.

Berbeda dengan kota-kota besar lainnya di Great Petunia, Kernel menjadi satu-satunya kota yang kondisinya stabil—bahkan hampir tak terpengaruh—oleh Velocity War yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu. Lokasi Kernel memang terletak cukup jauh dari medan perang yang kala itu terjadi di Velocity, tepatnya perang itu terjadi di Crieff Regency.

Namun tetap saja terasa begitu aneh.

Dengan jarak yang tak lebih jauh dari 160 km dari perbatasan Velocity, dan mengingat jika mereka masih satu Negara (di Great Petunia), Kernel seolah-olah menjadi sebuah 'oasis' yang berada di tengah kekacauan itu.

Bandingkan saja dengan kota-kota lain di Great Petunia. Semua orang tahu jika mereka tidak akan mendapati kenyamanan dan ketenangan untuk merayakan hari besar seperti Natal ketika berada di kota lain di Petunia selain di Kernel.

"Merry Christmas" adalah kata yang paling sering terdengar dan terlihat ketika kau berada di jalan-jalan kota Kernel. Dan berbagai hiasan bernuansa merah dan hijau yang kadang dipadukan dengan warna putih dan emas, pasti akan turut menyertai kalimat itu. Sementara jika di sore hari menjelang malam—khususnya malam ini—, sejauh mata memandang hanya akan terlihat orang-orang yang berjalan terburu-buru dengan setumpuk kado-kado yang ada di tangan mereka. Namun bagi mereka yang cukup pintar, mereka akan memilih untuk menyewa kereta dorong untuk mengangkut kado-kado yang mereka beli menuju rumah.

Jika kau punya waktu untuk keluar rumah dan pergi jalan-jalan di malam seperti ini, kau akan bisa melihat siapa saja orang yang belum siap dengan datangnya hari esok.

Di trotoar yang jalannya dibuat dari ribuan brick yang tertata rapi itu, orang-orang berpakaian hangat berlalu-lalang melewati toko-toko di sisi jalannya yang lain. Beberapa mungkin bertujuan keluar rumah justru untuk pergi ke toko-toko itu. Membeli sesuatu yang dinilainya berharga untuk seseorang yang istimewa baginya sebelum terlambat.

Besok adalah hari Natal. Semua orang yang ada disana tahu itu.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa beberapa toko yang ada disana sudah tutup lebih awal dengan memasang tanda bertuliskan 'closed' di pintu dan jendela toko mereka. Alasan yang sama jugalah yang telah membuat orang-orang ini keluar rumah untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama orang-orang terdekat.

Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Bagi pemuda itu, malam ini adalah malam baginya untuk berkabung.

Cuaca memang sangat dingin saat itu, lebih dingin dari malam 24 Desember yang biasanya namun tidak ada salju sama sekali disana.

Atau katakanlah belum.

Tidak seperti malam-malam yang biasanya, entah kenapa malam ini menjadi malam yang terasa begitu asing bagi pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu.

Sasuke memandang ke sekelilingnya untuk memperhatikan deretan panjang manusia yang ramai berjalan dengan teratur di trotoar yang sama dengannya. Jalan ini cukup gelap mengingat bagaimana lampu jalan yang cahayanya berwarna keemasan itu berjajar mengikuti lekukan tepi jalanan dengan jarak 10 meter antara satu sama lain. Namun hal itu tak membuat indra penglihat Sasuke kesulitan untuk bekerja.

'Malam yang ramai.'

Pikir Sasuke yang saat itu tengah melangkahkan kakinya dengan tidak leluasa karena jalan yang dipijakinya juga disesaki oleh para pejalan kaki yang lain.

Memang apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke harapkan?

Entahlah. Namun yang jelas, pemuda dengan jaket coklat itu tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, setiap hari pemuda itu harus berkutat dengan keramaian itu sendiri—sebagai pekerjaannya.

Sasuke mengarahkan bola mata onyx-nya ke arah kiri, melirik sekilas pada seorang ibu-ibu muda bertubuh ramping yang memakai parka warna merah dan tengah berjalan di sebelahnya itu. Sebentar setelah Sasuke memperhatikan tas tangan warna kuning yang menggantung di siku kanan ibu itu, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke langsung memutuskan jika ibu itu bukanlah sasarannya. Berdasarkan penilaian seseorang bernama Sasuke yang mampu mengenali perhiasan bernilai 'wah' dan perhiasan murahan dengan hanya sekali lihat, Sasuke yakin jika perempuan itu sepertinya tidak memiliki barang berharga dalam tasnya selain gelang-gelang dan cincin-cincin imitasi yang dipakainya.

Sepertinya seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjalan di sebelah kanannya jauh lebih menjanjikan hasil.

Dia tidak mau jika nanti ia kembali dengan hasil sedikit. Pekerjaan paruh waktunya sebagai seorang penjaga toko di sebuah toko olahraga tidak terlalu membuat hidupnya sebagai seorang gelandangan menjadi lebih baik. Bahkan, pekerjaan yang diam-diam dilakoninya dengan menempuh sebuah bus untuk sampai ke sana itu sepertinya mulai menarik perhatian orang lain dan mengancam keberadaannya. Sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan.

Masih dengan berjalan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas agar dapat melihat langit yang mulai terlihat gelap di atas sana. Dua detik kemudian Sasuke berbisik, 'Ah, malam seperti inilah yang aku benci.'

Tunggu. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia lakukan?

Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa bodoh karena melalaikan sesuatu. Dia yakin setelah ini selesai, Kiba akan mengomelinya karena tindakannya yang lambat dan membuang waktu. Meskipun Kiba sendiri lebih muda setahun darinya, namun pemuda itu tetap tidak akan memberikan toleransi jika menyangkut masalah 'waktu'. Bahkan seorang Kyuubi pun pernah mendapat satu kritikan panjang dari Kiba. Dan Kyuubi langsung membalas dengan satu tembakan keras ke udara. Kejadian yang membuat Kiba langsung tutup mulut itu terjadi beberapa waktu setelah kejadian dimana cincin Kyuubi hilang. Dan setelah kejadian itu, Kyuubi lebih sering terlihat menggunakan senjata. Mungkin dipikirnya, kelompoknya sudah terlanjur tahu jika dia sering membawa senjata api, jadi dia membuat kebiasaan baru dengan senjatanya.

Kembali ingat pada tugasnya, pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi—tanda untuk Kiba yang berjalan berbeda arah dengannya di depan sana dan Konohamaru yang mengikutinya di beberapa langkah di belakangnya, jika mangsa ada di samping kanannya—. Kemudian Sasuke mengarahkan tangan kanannya itu untuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan berkata pada diri sendiri, "Hah.. Malam ini dingin sekali. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang ke rumah dan menyalakan perapian untuk adik-adikku. Ah, apakah mereka sudah pulang dari gereja, ya?" racaunya. Meskipun pemuda itu dikelilingi oleh lusinan manusia, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau repot-repot mendengarkan perkataannya tadi.

Seperti biasa.

Dan kalaupun ada yang mendengarnya, Sasuke berharap tidak ada orang yang menangkap kebohongan besar dalam kalimatnya.

Tak berapa lama berselang, volume orang-orang semakin bertambah banyak di sekelilingnya. Dan saat itulah pemuda itu melihat satu peristiwa kecil dari ujung matanya. Insiden yang mungkin tak akan dihiraukan oleh orang lain selain dirinya dan orang yang bersangkutan.

Pemuda itu melihat, seseorang yang berjalan dari arah berlainan, yang hanya memakai t-shirt putih, baru saja menabrak wanita paruh baya di sampingnya. Dilihatnya, tangan laki-laki itu meraih tas tangan si wanita, dan dengan gerakan terlatih orang itu melepas tas itu dari lengan si wanita tanpa membuat siapapun curiga.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya sempat berkedip sekali sebelum dia sudah kehilangan sosok orang yang memakai t-shirt putih tadi. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum letih.

Pemuda itu tahu benar, orang yang baru saja menabrak ibu di sebelahnya tadi adalah temannya sendiri, yang tak lain adalah Kiba. Dan yang membuat pemuda itu tersenyum dengan tidak ikhlas adalah karena pemuda berambut raven itu tahu, apa yang temannya lakukan—dan apa yang dia sendiri lakukan—adalah hal yang salah.

Dan sekarang saatnya untuk pulang.

Untuk mengurangi resiko, mereka—Sasuke, Kiba dan Konohamaru—memiliki satu perjanjian tak tertulis yang mengharuskan mereka untuk berpencar setelah berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Mereka akan berputar-putar selama beberapa saat untuk menghilangkan jejak sebelum kemudian mereka berkumpul di satu tempat yang sebelumnya telah mereka tentukan. Barulah setelah itu mereka akan pulang secara bersama-sama.

Sebenarnya, jauh lebih praktis jika mereka pulang ke rumah sendiri-sendiri dan tidak bersama-sama seperti itu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Kiba dan Konohamaru malah jauh lebih sering mendapat 'masalah' dalam menemukan jalan kembali.

Tanpa peringatan—ketika Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan pandangan kosong—Sasuke mendengar suara lemah seseorang merintih kesakitan, jaraknya dekat sekali dengan dirinya. Sasuke yang saat itu memilih untuk menyingkir ke tepi trotoar agar tidak menghalangi jalan itu malah membuat suara rintihan itu terdengar semakin keras.

Beberapa orang lewat yang juga mendengar rintihan itu bahkan menyempatkan diri mereka untuk menatap pada Sasuke dengan pandangan menusuk.

Hei? Bukan pemuda itu yang membuat suara rintihan itu, bukan?

"Nak," sebuah suara memanggil. Membuat Sasuke mau tak mau mencari asal suara.

"Di bawah.." menuruti apa yang suara itu katakan, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan terlonjak saat mendapati seorang kakek tua yang duduk di bawahnya. Kini pemuda itu tahu, kenapa dan darimana suara rintihan tadi.

Suara itu tak lain berasal dari kakek yang secara tanpa sengaja, kakinya terinjak oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke berjongkok dengan khawatir, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sang kakek tersenyum, membuat matanya yang sipit tertutup karena pipinya yang mendorong kelopak mata bagian bawahnya menjadi naik. Dilihat dari penampilannya, Sasuke menyimpulkan jika pria tua itu adalah seorang pengemis yang biasanya memang duduk di pinggir trotoar. Dan ironinya adalah, tidak banyak orang yang bahkan mengetahui keberadaan orang-orang seperti kakek itu.

Sebentar kemudian sang kakek—dengan bantuan Sasuke—berdiri. Sang kakek meminta pemuda itu untuk membantunya menyeberang jalan dan Sasuke menyanggupi.

Tinggi tubuh sang kakek yang lebih rendah darinya menyulitkan pandangan Sasuke untuk melihat secara jelas wajah kakek yang dipapahnya untuk menyebrangi jalan itu. Namun, dengan jelas, yang mampu Sasuke ketahui untuk sekarang hanyalah warna rambut beruban milik sang kakek.

Sampai di trotoar yang di tuju, sang kakek melepaskan diri dari Sasuke untuk berdiri memandang pada jalanan.

"Ah, kakek. Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?" tanya Sasuke pada si kakek yang sejak beberapa detik yang lalu hanya berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk memperhatikan laju mobil-mobil yang cukup rapat di depannya.

Seolah baru menyadari panggilan Sasuke, sang kakek terkesiap dan berbalik ke arah Sasuke tepat saat sebuah mobil melintas dan cahaya lampunya menyorot Sasuke untuk sekilas. Membuat Sasuke berkedip silau sementara sang kakek mematung dengan mulut menganga tidak percaya sambil menatap Sasuke.

Dipandang seperti itu, membuat Sasuke balik ke heranan, "Ada apa, kek?" tanyanya.

Sang kakek masih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya saat dia menjawab tanpa berkedip, "Tidak. Tidak." Ujarnya yang kemudian menepuk pundak sang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, "Tak kusangka ternyata kau tampan sekali. Kalau begini caranya, apa kau mau kunikahkan dengan cucuku?"

Ucapan kakek itu membuat Sasuke merinding. Dia merasa seperti mengalami deja vu dua kali. Hal itu membuatnya mematung tanpa ekspresi.

Tiba-tiba sang kakek menepuk keningnya sendiri, "Ah! Aku kan sudah tidak punya cucu perempuan."

Dengan tidak menghiraukan perkataan sang kakek, Sasuke bertanya, "Bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?"

Sang kakek mengerutkan alisnya beberapa saat ketika menatap Sasuke. Alis berwarna putih itu sempat mengerut lebih dalam sebelum sang kakek hanya tersenyum ramah, "Tentu saja, nak. Memang kau tinggal dimana?"

"Dua blok dari sini belok ke kiri. Cukup dekat." Jawab Sasuke asal.

Dua anggukan mengerti diberikan oleh sang kakek sebelum kakek itu terkesiap dan meraih sesuatu yang ada di saku celana panjangnya dan menyerahkan benda itu pada Sasuke, "Ini hadiah untukmu."

Sasuke memandang dengan ekspresi aneh pada kakek itu saat memikirkan untuk menerimanya atau tidak. Namun sang kakek sudah menarik tangan kanan pemuda itu dan meletakkan benda itu di telapak tangan Sasuke sambil berucap, "Selamat Natal."

Dan pemberian kakek itu resmi menjadi hadiah Natal pertamanya sejak 3 tahun terakhir.

Menyedihkan.

Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum letih, "Terimakasih." Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari genggaman sang kakek, "Hati-hatilah kakek tua. Aku pergi dulu."

Sasuke cepat-cepat melangkah menjauh tanpa memperdulikan si kakek tua yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

::x::x::x::

Berjalan santai bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Terutama bagi seorang pencuri yang sedang tidak ingin ketahuan karena aksinya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak sedang mengkhawatirkan itu. Pemuda itu entah kenapa seperti ingin kabur dari sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang sendirinya tidak dia ketahui.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengeluarkan pemberian kakek tadi dari saku jaketnya untuk dia perhatikan. Pemuda itu mengernyit menyadari benda apa itu.

Sebuah kalung. Yang hanya dengan sekali lihat saja, Sasuke yakin dirinya tak akan pernah mau memakaikannya di leher putihnya.

"Dasar kekek tua," rutuknya sembari memasukkan kalung itu kembali ke saku. Dan tepat saat itulah seseorang menabrak bahunya dari belakang, membuat tubuh Sasuke agak terhuyung kedepan.

Orang yang menabrak Sasuke itu membalikkan sebagian tubuhnya untuk berdecak pada Sasuke, "Ck. Perhatikan langkahmu. Dasar bodoh." gerutu laki-laki dengan rambut panjang seleher itu dengan suara yang agak tinggi. Sekilas kemudian laki-laki itu melanjutkan langkahnya di depan Sasuke dengan kaki jenjangnya yang menciptakan langkah lebar.

Sasuke sungguh sedang malas berurusan dengan polisi jika Sasuke menghajar orang itu sekarang. Jadi pemuda itu hanya menggeram, "Kau yang seharusnya mendapat kritikan itu. Sialan."

Pemuda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan kedua telapak tangan tersimpan rapi di masing-masing saku jaketnya.

Tepat saat Sasuke baru menyadari kebodohannya.

Orang itu mencuri kalungnya!

"Brengsek!" umpatnya sebelum dia mulai berlari mengejar sosok berpakaian mewah itu.

Dan benar saja. Begitu Sasuke berlari, orang di depan sana juga ikut berlari. Dengan gerakan gesit, laki-laki yang dikejar Sasuke berlari melewati setiap celah yang muncul di setiap kesempatan ketika orang-orang di depannya berjalan, membuatnya tidak mengenai satupun diantara orang-orang yang ada di sana. Sasuke sempat berdecak kagum melihat betapa gesitnya orang yang dikejarnya itu.

Namun sesaat kemudian Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya dan kembali berlari mengejar pencuri itu.

Jika dibandingkan dengan bagaimana cara pencuri tadi kabur, akan sangat kontras dengan bagaimana cara Sasuke—yang harus berlari sambil menabrak banyak orang sebagai korban.

Mereka terus berlari, melewati setiap trotoar dan gang-gang kecil yang remang. Mereka berlari tanpa menghiraukan pekikan-pekikan protes pengguna jalan yang terganggu karena aksi kejar-mengejar itu.

Untunglah kurang dari 2 menit kemudian, pencuri itu berlari ke jalanan yang lebih sepi, jalan yang menuju pinggiran kota. Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Meskipun jalannya bukan jalan beraspal yang rata dan teratur—melainkan hanya jalan alami yang biasanya dilalui oleh kereta kuda—setidaknya itu memudahkan Sasuke untuk mengejarnya. Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke bawah, pada aliran sebuah sungai. Jika dia tidak menggunakan matanya baik-baik, dia dapat terperosok dan jatuh ke sungai di bawah sana. Pikirnya waspada.

Selain itu Sasuke sadar jika jalan seperti ini juga memudahkan si pencuri untuk berlari lebih leluasa dan juga tempat ini memiliki banyak celah untuk digunakan bersembunyi. Melihat bagaimana pencahayaan di tempat itu begitu minim. Hanya ada satu lampu kecil yang dipasang di sebuah tiang beton setiap 20 meter. Jika Sasuke kehilangan jejak sekilas saja, maka Sasuke yakin dia tak akan menemukan pencuri itu lagi selamanya.

Jadi pemuda itu meningkatkan ketelitian matanya.

"Berhentilah mengejarku. Tidak akan ada gunanya. Apa yang kau inginkan?" teriak si pencuri di depan sana secara tiba-tiba.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke merasa jika ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Namun dia hanya membalas teriakan itu dengan berkata, "Kembalikan kalung itu dan aku akan melepaskanmu." uap air terlihat jelas keluar dari mulutnya ketika Sasuke bicara dengan setengah terengah.

Pencuri itu sontak berhenti berlari.

Entah kenapa—mungkin karena kelelahan—Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun dia hanya mengubah langkahnya menjadi berjalan. Sangat pelan.

Dilihatnya pencuri itu berbalik, menampakkan satu sosok berambut pendek sebahu. Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Mencoba memastikan warna rambut itu. Hitam, orange, atau... pirang?

Sasuke meragukan matanya.

Laki-laki itu bicara dengan suara bernada tingginya, "Akan kukembalikan." Tangan pencuri itu terulur ke depan, menunggu seseorang untuk meraih tangannya.

Sasuke melangkah lebih dekat dengan langkah pelan.

Ketika mereka hanya berjarak dua langkah lagi, pencuri itu dengan cepat sudah menarik dompet Sasuke yang berada di saku belakang celananya, hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Bahkan pencuri itu tak memberikan waktu bagi Sasuke untuk mengelak.

Pencuri itu menyeringai.

Tapi sebagai orang yang berpengalaman dalam hal semacam ini, Sasuke sudah dilatih untuk menjadi orang yang tenang. Di detik yang sama, pemuda itu mencengkram tangan si pencuri dan memelintirnya ke belakang punggung si pencuri.

Posisi berbalik. Kini pencuri itu yang tersudut.

Si pencuri berontak, membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk. Tubuh si pencuri kehilangan keseimbangannya, sementara Sasuke sendiri juga dengan keras kepalanya tidak berniat melepaskan si pencuri. Hal itu pada akhirnya membuat mereka berdua jatuh menggelinding menuruni tanah miring yang ditumbuhi rumput itu, dan mereka baru berhenti menggelinding setelah tercebur ke sungai setinggi mata kaki.

Sasuke berada di posisi yang menguntungkan karena kesialan itu. Tidak membuang waktunya, pemuda raven itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas perut si pencuri kemudian meraih kerah baju si pencuri untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Satu paragraf makian panjang sudah tertata rapi di otak Sasuke, menunggu untuk di suarakan dengan suara keras tepat di depan wajah si pencuri itu.

Namun sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terefleksi melalui matanya dan dengan otomatis informasi itu terserap di otak Sasuke membuat Sasuke mencegah kata apapun yang tadi sempat ingin dia ucapkan. Di luar skenario yang sebelumnya Sasuke sendiri rencanakan, hal yang dilihatnya tadi mengganggunya.

Sepasang mata dengan batu sapphire yang menatapnya tajam itu, mengganggunya. Terlebih lagi saat Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik coat hitam yang dipakai si pencuri, yang tak lain adalah helaian rambut pirang panjang.

Sasuke bergidik. Bukan karena dinginnya air yang menyusup di telapak kaki ataupun bajunya. Juga bukan karena semilir angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Sasuke lebih memilih untuk melepaskan pencuri yang tadi dikejarnya setengah mati adalah karena…

Pencuri yang dipikirnya adalah laki-laki ternyata adalah seorang perempuan.

Sasuke menepikan dirinya di bibir sungai dan menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi untuk duduk di atas tanah sementara kakinya masih dia biarkan berada di dalam air. Ingatan pahit yang melintas di kepalanya melumpuhkannya.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba teringat dengan bagaimana semua kesulitan ini berawal. Bagaimana pemuda berambut raven itu hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri hanya karena sepotong roti yang dicurinya dari seorang pedagang di pasar.

Si rambut raven itu juga masih ingat dengan bagaimana pedagang itu terus memukuli tubuhnya dengan sebuah sapu sampai tubuhnya babak belur. Dan Sasuke hanya diam mendapatkan luka-luka itu di tubuhnya. Dia tidak memohon agar pedagang itu berhenti pun tidak. Pandangannya sudah kosong. Dan dia berpikir jika dia memang pantas mendapatkan itu.

Sesaat sebelum Kyuubi datang menolongnya, Sasuke berpikir jika ia ingin kembali ke rumah.

Sasuke ingin kembali ke rumahnya yang terlihat aman—karena sebenarnya dia sangat tahu jika rumahnya penuh dengan gejolak—,dengan berbagai hal sepele yang ada di dalamnya. Seperti bagaimana para maid di rumah lamanya yang selalu berubah histeris setelah Sasuke menyapa salah satu di antara mereka. Bagaimana guru privat—Neji Hyuuga—yang disewa oleh ayah Sasuke itu ternyata diam-diam selalu menyembunyikan sebuah Glock di dalam koper hitamnya.

Namun di detik yang sama, Sasuke ingat jika dia membenci keluarga itu.

Bunyi kecipak air yang tercipta karena gerakan seseorang itu membuat Sasuke sadar akan keberadaannya saat ini. Sasuke mendongak untuk menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya pada pencuri berambut pirang yang ternyata tidak kabur dan malah menghampirinya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera pergi supaya aku tidak perlu repot-repot menghajarmu?" tanya Sasuke datar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri, pada jembatan kecil yang ada di atas sana.

Satu bisikan yang mengandung nada keraguan terdengar di telinga Sasuke, "Kau... _Vagabond_?"

Jika saja Sasuke adalah seekor kucing, mungkin sekarang kedua telinganya telah berdiri karena terkejut dengan nada tidak percaya yang terlontar dari perkataan orang itu. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Sasuke hanya menyergah, "Dasar sial. Kau hanya perlu pergi."

Dengan nada tegas yang mengagetkan, pencuri itu menekan, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sasuke mendesah saat mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada orang yang berdiri di pinggir sungai di sisi kanan tubuhnya itu. "Benar sekali, Yang Mulia," kata Sasuke sarkastis. Pemuda itu kemudian memperhatikan pakaian yang dipakai oleh si pencuri sejenak sebelum bertanya, "Untuk apa kau bertanya? Ingin memanggil polisi, Nona?" lanjut Sasuke. Kali ini pemuda itu memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap sekali lagi pada mata safir itu.

Dilihatnya pencuri itu tersenyum miris.

Beberapa detik setelahnya bibir pucat si pencuri bergerak fasih saat menimpali, "Siapa yang ingin memanggil polisi? Aku akan mati sebagai seorang tahanan jika aku memanggil mereka,"

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Sasuke setengah meragukan kata-kata si pencuri yang memakai coat hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya itu, "Benarkah? Kenapa?"

Si pencuri menatap Sasuke dengan sebuah seringaian mengerikan yang terukir di wajah tan-nya saat berucap, "Karena aku seorang pembunuh,"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke meragukan kata-kata pencuri itu. Sedetik setelahnya Sasuke terlonjak karena sebuah suara memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba.

"SASUKE! Apa kau disana? Jawab aku!"

Pemuda berambut raven itu mendongak ke atas, memperhatikan pada sosok samar yang terlihat seperti sedang berdiri di pinggir jembatan. Sasuke mengenal siapa laki-laki dengan t-shirt putih itu, jadi Sasuke hanya menganggapnya remeh dan bicara dengan suara cukup keras namun tidak melihat ke sumber suara.

"Jangan berisik, Kiba,"

Sosok bernama Kiba yang berada di atas sana menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri beberapa kali untuk menemukan asal suara Sasuke. Dan ketika pemuda itu mendapatkan bayangan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di pinggir sungai di bawahnya itu pun membuatnya kembali berteriak, "Ayo cepat kembali. Kau tadi terlambat cukup lama tahu! Anko akan marah jika kita terlambat," Katanya sebal.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kiba tak mendapat balasan, pemuda itu melanjutkan bertanya khawatir, "Hei. Apa ada masalah disana?"

Sasuke bergerak untuk berdiri dalam diam. Sebelum dia menimpali, "Tidak ada. Pergilah dulu. Aku akan segera menyusulmu," katanya yang mendapatkan sebuah anggukan mantap dari Kiba, yang sedetik setelahnya sudah menghilang.

Sasuke tanpa ambil pusing naik ke daratan sambil bergumam pada orang di belakangnya, "Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan dariku setelah kau memberikan sebuah pengakuan padaku?" Sasuke berbalik dan menatap si pencuri, "Membunuhku?" tuduhnya dengan nada yang terdengar seperti ingin tertawa.

Si pencuri menggeleng saat mengikuti Sasuke untuk naik ke daratan, "Tidak." katanya.

"Ah, lalu?"

Lagi-lagi sebuah suara keras mengagetkan Sasuke. Namun kali ini yang terdengar adalah sebuah suara memerintah yang kentara.

"HEI! Dia disini!" beberapa saat setelahnya, gumaman-gumaman ramai mulai memenuhi telinganya. Sasuke mendongak, melihat ke jalan di jembatan sana dan langsung berubah pucat saat menyadari sudah ada belasan orang dengan senjata dan senter di tangan mereka. Pandangan orang-orang yang ada di atas sana jelas sedang tertuju ke arahnya. Dan tentu saja ke arah si pencuri.

Salah satu dari gerombolan di atas sana mengarahkan senapan laras panjangnya ke arah Sasuke dan melepaskan sebuah tembakan tanpa diduga. Pelurunya terlontar dan melesat lurus beberapa senti di atas kepala Sasuke, sementara suara tembakannya baru menyusul sedetik setelahnya.

Sasuke langsung berkeringat dingin sementara orang yang menembakkan peluru tadi berdecih tidak suka.

Sasuke dan pencuri itu saling pandang sejenak sebelum keduanya sama-sama berbalik dan berlari secepat yang mereka bisa.

Orang-orang yang ada di jembatan itu pun langsung bergerak untuk mengejar mereka, diiringi sorakan riuh yang membahana. Seperti sekumpulan orang yang sedang berburu binatang di hutan untuk bertahan hidup.

Sasuke dan si pencuri terus berlari tanpa tujuan dan hanya mengikuti naluri mereka, melewati jalan-jalan yang licin dan sempit agar dapat lolos dari kejaran orang-orang bertubuh kekar di belakang mereka. Dan entah pikiran mereka yang memang kebetulan sama atau si pencuri itu bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, sejak tadi jalan yang dipilih mereka selalu sama.

Padahal, saat itu Sasuke berusaha untuk kabur dari kejaran kumpulan preman itu. Juga, kabur dari si pencuri itu sendiri—yang diyakininya akan membawa masalah besar jika Sasuke tetap bersamanya.

Saat Sasuke berbelok ke kanan di satu pertigaan kecil dan si pencuri itu juga berbelok ke arah yang sama, Sasuke langsung berteriak frustasi, "Jangan ikuti aku!" yang langsung membuat nafasnya terengah-engah.

Si pencuri mendengus, "Aku tidak mengikutimu!" tepat saat sebuah peluru melesat di antara mereka.

Sasuke mengutuk siapapun orang yang menembakkan semua peluru itu.

Setelah sepuluh menit berkelit dari kejaran dan tembakan yang tak ada habisnya itu, Sasuke menyerah, dia lelah dan dia memutuskan untuk menyeret tangan si pencuri agar berlari mengikutinya menuju ke sebuah gang kecil untuk bersembunyi. Meskipun Sasuke tahu, tempat itu sangat riskan untuk digunakan bersembunyi, tapi hanya itulah yang dapat dia lakukan. Sasuke bersembunyi di balik tumpukan sampah yang ada disana sambil berdoa.

Jika pencuri itu benar-benar seorang pembunuh yang berdosa, biarkanlah orang-orang itu menangkapnya dan mengadili pencuri itu. Tapi setidaknya, biarkan Sasuke hidup.

Sasuke mendesah, "Hah... Dobe. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai-sampai dikejar oleh mereka? Membunuh seekor anjing kerajaan?"

Derapan langkah kaki lama-kelamaan terdengar keras. Dan Sasuke yakin jika langkah itu adalah milik orang-orang yang mengejar pencuri itu.

Samar-samar pemuda itu mendengar seseorang di depan sana bicara, "Kemana mereka?"

"Ah, coba kau cek ke sebelah sana. Di tempat sampah itu." Sepertinya orang itulah pemimpin komplotan itu.

Yang diperintah mengangguk tidak suka tapi tetap memilih untuk berjalan ke tempat yang dimaksud. Tempat dimana Sasuke dan si pencuri itu bersembunyi.

Sementara itu, yang lain berpencar ke penjuru lain, membuat tidak ada orang lagi disana selain si pria berambut coklat yang diperintah tadi disana.

Pria berambut coklat itu mendengus, "Orang macam dia tidak mungkin mau bersembunyi di tempat seperti itu. Kalau dia ingin sembunyi paling-paling juga di bar," gerutunya kemudian berbalik tanpa perlu mengecek.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega sebelum detik berikutnya dia menyeret pencuri itu untuk berlari menyusuri gang sempit itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka mulai berhenti berlari dan memilih untuk berjalan saat mereka merasa bahaya telah berlalu. Sasuke masih memimpin perjalanan itu. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah melewati jalan-jalan kecil yang gelap nan tersembunyi. Melewati kios-kios kecil di pinggir kota yang lengang tanpa seorang pun yang melihat mereka.

Sementara, pencuri itu menyimpulkan jika Sasuke tengah mencari jalan aman untuk kabur.

Namun setelah Sasuke dan si pencuri sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, pencuri itu merubah pikirannya.

Sasuke berjalan melalui rute yang rumit dan gelap bukan untuk mengelabuhi orang-orang yang mengejar mereka tadi. Tapi itu karena tempat yang mereka tuju berada di pinggiran kota yang hampir mencapai hutan yang sepi (pencuri itu agak heran ketika mengetahui jika di tempat seperti itu terdapat sebuah rumah—atau lebih tepatnya—reruntuhan bekas sebuah gedung yang cukup luas).

Begitu mereka sampai di halaman rumah tua itu, seorang wanita langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan berseru, "Sasuke! Kau kemana saja?"

Sasuke melepas jaket usangnya dan meletakkannya di sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang ada di tengah halaman dan duduk disana, "Maaf, jalanku terhambat karena tersandung seorang anak bodoh."

Si pencuri yang sejak tadi tak beranjak dari berdirinya di belakang Sasuke langsung menatap Sasuke tajam. Namun tatapan itu dihiraukan Sasuke.

Anko memegang bahu si pencuri dan memutar tubuh ramping itu agar menghadapnya, "Siapa namamu, sayang? Kenapa kau sampai dibawa oleh pemuda tidak berguna bernama Sasuke itu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terlampau ramah.

Si pencuri tersenyum kaku menghadapi keramahan Anko, "Na-namaku Naruto."

Anko melepaskan dekapannya, "Wah! Nama yang cantik! Cocok untuk orangnya!" Pujinya yang kemudian menjabat tangan Naruto, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto. Panggil saja aku Anko."

Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

Anko kembali bertanya, "Seperti yang aku tanyakan tadi, bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?"

"Dia seorang pembunuh."

Udara disana langsung terasa dingin mengikuti kata-kata yang terlontar dari Sasuke. Bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak percaya jika pemuda itu akan bicara seperti itu.

Sasuke tertawa singkat sebelum memberi isyarat pada Anko agar membawa Naruto menjauh—dan Anko terlihat begitu senang. Mungkin karena bisa menemukan seorang wanita dalam kelompok kecil itu.

Si pencuri mengangguk dan langsung berjalan pergi mengikuti Anko dengan senang hati. Sasuke memperhatikan jika ternyata Naruto lebih tinggi dibanding Anko.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan si pirang dan Anko saat dia mendengar sebuah gerutuan, "Ahk ini salahmu! Meskipun kau lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku, kau tetap saja tidak berguna!" gerutu Konohamaru yang terlihat baru saja keluar dari balik jalan setapak kecil yang ada di balik hutan.

Tak terima, Kiba balik mengolok, "Diam saja kau dasar bocah cerewet."

Sasuke yang melihat pertengkaran itu dari kejauhan hanya menggeleng lemah. Padahal Kiba dan Konohamaru pulang lebih dulu darinya. Namun kenyataannya malah Sasuke yang sampai disitu terlebih dulu.

Kiba dan Konohamaru berjalan sambil terus mengejek satu sama lain saat berjalan menuju Sasuke dan duduk di sekitarnya.

Orang yang pertama kali menyadari keanehan disana adalah Kiba yang langsung terdiam dari ritual merendahkan Konohamaru, "Sasuke... Siapa orang yang bersama Anko itu?"

Konohamaru yang mendengar itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, "Eh? Benar. Siapa dia?"

Sasuke mendesah singkat sebelum menceritakan perjalanannya tadi dan bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan si rambut pirang itu.

Setelah selesai mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, Kiba memanggil, "Hei, Sasuke."

Yang dipanggil hanya menggumam, "Hn?"

"Apakah kau percaya jika dia seorang pembunuh?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya. "Lihat dia." Perintah pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Dengan enggan, Sasuke akhirnya mengalihkan matanya juga untuk melihat sosok pencuri yang kini tengah tertawa-tawa bercanda bersama Anko yang sibuk memotong roti menjadi beberapa bagian

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Mungkin dia membunuh seseorang dengan racun."

Mungkin juga karena merasa dibicarakan, tanpa diduga, Naruto tiba-tiba menatap ke arah Kiba dan Sasuke. Untungnya Sasuke berhasil mengelak dengan mulus dari tatapan membunuh milik si pencuri. Namun untuk dia yang kurang beruntung—Kiba—hanya bisa mematung karena terkena tatapan itu.

Beberapa saat setelah si pencuri kembali terlihat sibuk bercanda dengan Anko, Kiba berbisik pada Sasuke dengan suara teramat pelan, "Dengan matanya?"

"Benar." jika orang yang dibicarakan tidak berjarak beberapa meter darinya, mungkin Sasuke sudah menepukkan kedua tangannya sekali saat mengatakan itu tadi.

Kiba megumpulkan suaranya setelah menelan ludah, "Dan bagaimana dengan pakaiannya?"

"Apakah kau tidak tahu, Kiba? Aku dan dia bertemu karena dia yang hampir mencuri hadiahku..."

Kiba memotong cepat, "Hadiah? Hadiah apa?"

"Sebuah hadiah dari kakek tua." Dan Sasuke baru ingat jika kalung pemberian seorang kakek itu masih dibawa oleh si rambut pirang itu. Mungkin nanti Sasuke akan memintanya, meskipun kalung itu juga tak akan pernah dia pakai. "Dan mungkin, pakaiannya itu juga bukan miliknya, bukan?" katanya meyakinkan Kiba.

"Well, Sasuke… Apa yang sebenarnya orang itu inginkan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Aku juga belum secara resmi bertanya." Pemuda itu mulai berjalan menuju pintu, "Aku lelah, bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?"

Namun sebuah suara perempuan mencegah Sasuke yang hampir memegang pegangan pintu, "Tunggu."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Anko yang ternyata sudah berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto menuju ke arahnya. Perempuan berambut gelap itu bicara lagi, "Sepertinya kau satu-satunya orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas Naruto. Kami tak akan menyentuhnya." kata Anko dengan nada sedih.

Sasuke mendesah pada Anko, "Baiklah." pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan memberi instruksi pada si rambut pirang, "Kau, ikut aku." Kembali Sasuke memutar tubuhnya untuk membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam dan diikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

Diluar dugaan, meskipun dari luar rumah itu terlihat begitu tua dan rusak, ternyata bagian dalamnya tidak seburuk apa yang dibayangkan Naruto.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang ada cukup jauh dari pintu masuk tadi dan pemuda itu memberi isyarat pada Naruto agar dia mengikutinya.

Naruto menurutinya dan baru mengetahui jika ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar yang tidak terdapat ranjang di dalamnya. Si rambut pirang itu bertanya ketika Sasuke mulai membuka sebuah lemari tua yang ada disamping pintu dan mencari sesuatu di dalamnya, "Ada apa, Teme?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar kemudian menghadap Naruto, "Apa? Kau memanggilku apa?" tanyanya seolah dia takut salah mendengar.

Naruto menjawab lambat-lambat, "Te-me."

Pemuda itu ber'oh' tanpa suara kemudian kembali ke kesibukannya mencari pakaian dalam lemari itu. Beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu bertanya, "Kenapa?" dan suara pemuda itu hanya terjebak di dalam lemari.

Namun Naruto mampu mendengarnya. Jadi dia menjawab, "Karena kau Teme, dan aku tidak peduli siapa namamu,"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Baguslah. Berarti aku hanya harus memanggilmu: Dobe." Katanya kemudian melangkah ke arah Naruto sambil membawa sebuah kemeja di tangannya yang ia serahkan pada Naruto untuk dibawanya. Sasuke kembali berkutat di depan lemari saat dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Bisa kau ceritakan masalahmu padaku sehingga kami bisa membantumu?"

Si rambut pirang yang di ajak bicara memainkan kemeja di tangannya sebelum menjawab, "Tidak perlu karena sebentar lagi aku akan segera pergi,"

"Sebaiknya malam ini kau bermalam bersama kami saja. Besoknya, terserah kau."

Setelah beberapa saat menimbang-nimbang, Naruto akhirnya menyetujui, "Baiklah. Aku tidak menolak,"

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada suara yang terdengar di antara mereka. Yang ada hanya suara Sasuke yang menutup lemari di depannya kemudian berpindah ke samping untuk membuka pintu lemari yang lain, untuk mencari sesuatu disana. Kemudian pemuda itu mulai bertanya sambil terus mencari, "Kau ini penjahat, pembunuh, tahanan yang kabur, atau apa?"

Naruto terdengar begitu ragu saat bicara, "Emm… Sulit mengatakannya."

Sasuke tak akan mengejar alasan dari Naruto. Karena berkaca dari dirinya sendiri, Sasuke ingat jika dirinya juga tidak ingin orang lain menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padanya.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari—sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam—Sasuke menutup pintu lemarinya dan berjalan menuju Naruto sembari berujar, "Tapi kau dikejar-kejar oleh mereka, bukan?"

Si pirang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke. Melihat itu Sasuke meneruskan bicara sambil menyerahkan celana yang dibawanya pada Naruto, "Kalau begitu, kau harus terbiasa dengan pakaian seperti itu jika kau ingin pergi. Pakaianmu terlalu menarik perhatian," tunjuk Sasuke pada coat panjang yang dipakai Naruto.

Si pirang mengangkat bahu kemudian merentangkan kemeja biru tua berlengan panjang yang dibawanya, "Sepertinya aku pernah punya baju yang sama persis dengan ini. Ah, baju siapa ini?" tanyanya.

Menganggap remeh pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke kemudian beranjak pergi ke luar ruangan dan langsung diikuti oleh Naruto yang menggerutu dengan, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku".

Akhirnya Sasuke berkata singkat setelah beberapa langkah berjalan karena tidak tahan dengan suara bising di dekat telinganya yang ditimbulkan dari suara Naruto, "Itu milikku. Terserah kau mau memakainya atau tidak." Naruto terdengar seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun sasuke sudah memotong, "Kyuubi mungkin akan mengamuk saat melihatmu nanti."

Pemuda berambut raven yang kini telah menjangkau pintu dan memegangi pegangan pintu depan itu mengerling pada sosok orang berambut pirang yang berdiri di belakangnya sebelum memperingatkan, "Jadi, bersiaplah."

Setelah pintu itu dibuka oleh Sasuke, mereka berdua keluar dari sana dan melangkah menuju tempat dimana Kiba dan Konohamaru sejak tadi berada. Belum juga Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di samping mereka, sebuah suara sudah mengagetkan mereka lebih dulu dengan bertanya tajam, "Siapa dia?"

Sasuke menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Kyuubi telah berdiri di belakang Naruto sambil melipat lengan.

Naruto pun ikut membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuubi, "Aku?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Meskipun Kyuubi tidak bereaksi apapun, namun jelas saja Naruto tahu jika pertanyaan tadi mengacu padanya. Karena dialah yang seorang pendatang disana. Jadi, si pirang itu melanjutkan, "Ah, perkenalkan, namaku Naru..."

Belum selesai Naruto bicara, Kyuubi sudah menyeret tangan si rambut pirang dan membawanya ke deretan pepohonan yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah usang itu. Sasuke, Kiba dan Konohamaru hanya bisa mematung melihat itu. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bahkan berniat untuk mencegah Kyuubi. Kecuali Naruto sendiri yang kini tengah sibuk berteriak protes pada si mata crimson.

Tidak mendengarkan Naruto, Kyuubi masih terus berjalan sampai dia menemukan sebuah pohon yang cukup besar diantara pohon-pohon yang ada. Dengan kasar, lelaki itu membanting tubuh Naruto ke balik pohon, menghimpit tubuh rampingnya dan mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto di atas kepalanya. Lelaki itu dengan gerakan terlatih mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari sabuknya dan menempelkan ujung pistolnya ke leher Naruto.

Kyuubi menatap tajam pada pemilik bola mata safir yang baru saja mendongak ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang hampir sama. Sebentar kemudian Kyuubi tersenyum sinis. Dia bicara dengan volume suara yang tidak terlalu keras namun dengan jelas dapat didengar oleh Naruto, "Apa yang kau inginkan, vampir?" tanyanya mengancam. Kyuubi mulai membuka kancing coat yang dipakai Naruto satu per satu dari bawah.

Naruto terbelelak mendengar itu, namun dia tidak dapat mencegah tangan Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba menyingkap coat-nya, "A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto takut.

Lagi-lagi Kyuubi tersenyum sinis. Lelaki itu kemudian menarik paksa salah satu sarung tangan yang dipakai Naruto dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam pistol. Setelahnya, barulah nampak sebuah tangan berkulit tan dengan punggung tangan yang dihiasi oleh sebuah tanda berpola aneh berwarna merah darah. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika semua vampir memiliki tanda itu di punggung tangan mereka.

"Kau masih ingin menyangkal?"

Tahu jika ternyata Kyuubi tidak asal bicara, Naruto dalam sekejap sudah memasang seringaiannya. Membuat karakter sebagai 'anak polos'-nya kini menghilang entah kemana.

Jemari Kyuubi menyusup di balik pakaian yang Naruto pakai. Naruto agak tersentak. Namun dia hanya terdiam saat merasakan tangan Kyuubi yang kini mulai naik menggerayangi dada-nya.

Kali ini Kyuubi-lah yang tersentak.

Naruto mengulum senyum, "Terkejut karena sesuatu, Kyuubi-san?"

Kyuubi menjauhkan tangan kanannya dari tubuh Naruto, "Kau membuatku tiga kali terkejut." Kata Kyuubi yang kemudian mengunci pergelangan tangan Naruto lebih erat dan mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke leher tan Naruto.

Entah kenapa Naruto tersenyum sendiri, "Senang bisa membuatmu terkejut."

"Kau tidak membawa senjata."

Si pirang mendongak untuk menatap pada pemuda di atasnya, "Aku punya cukup banyak taring sebagai senjata, kau ingat?"

Tidak peduli pada ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Naruto, Kyuubi sudah melanjutkan, "Kau laki-laki?" kali ini terdengar nada ragu yang kentara dalam suara Kyuubi.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Sudah berkali-kali dia mendapat reaksi seperti itu ketika orang-orang menanyakan hal yang sama padanya. Naruto menganggapnya sambil lalu saat bertanya, "Lalu yang terakhir?"

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Sambil mendesah, Naruto bicara, "Si pantat ayam itu yang memberitahuku sebelum ini."

Naruto mendongak untuk menantang mata crimson milik Kyuubi dengan mata safirnya. Dan setelah beberapa saat Naruto menatapnya, si pirang tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya, "Sepertinya aku mengenalmu…" katanya. Dan entah kenapa saat Naruto menatap mata itu, tiba-tiba dia merasa seperti sedang berada di medan perang. Di tengah-tengah kekacauan dengan darah dimana-mana. Naruto memfokuskan ingatannya lagi dan…

Berhasil!

Naruto berhasil mengenali siapa orang itu. Orang yang samar-samar dilihatnya dulu di tengah perang yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu. Orang itu adalah seorang sniper handal yang mampu membunuh seorang vampir dalam sekali tembak, orang yang seharusnya sudah Naruto bunuh jika saja sang sniper bukanlah orang yang juga berbakat dalam hal "menghilang".

"Tidak ku sangka, ternyata orang seperti kau ada di tempat seperti ini." Ujar Naruto setengah tak percaya.

Namun dengan nada dingin, Kyuubi bicara sambil lebih memperdalam letak pistolnya di leher Naruto, "Aku bisa saja melubangi lehermu sekarang jika kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Dan Naruto baru sadar jika Kyuubi adalah orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku masih punya banyak masalah yang menyangkut manusia. Dan jika kau membunuhku sekarang, mungkin kau juga tidak akan selamat." Balas Naruto santai seolah kata-katanya tidak serius.

"Apa itu?" bagaimanapun juga, informasi dari seorang vampir sangatlah berharga. Kyuubi tidak meragukan itu.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Masalah sisi lain dunia yang pastinya tidak perlu kau ketahui,"

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraannya, "Kulihat sepertinya seseorang yang cukup berpengaruh ada disini,"

Begitu bicara si pirang langsung mendapatkan satu tatapan tajam dari Kyuubi karena mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membuat Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya, "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini," katanya menenangkan, "Kau bisa saja mengusirku sekarang dan menimbulkan kecurigaan besar dalam kelompokmu atau, kau membiarkanku tinggal di sini sebentar dan aku akan pergi dengan baik-baik?" tawar Naruto.

Karena Kyuubi masih saja tak bersuara, Naruto mendengus, "Lagipula bukankah kau bisa membunuhku jika aku mencelakakan kelompokmu? Aku tidak meregukan kemampuanmu, Tuan," Naruto mengarahkan matanya langsung ke bola mata Kyuubi sambil mengembangkan sebuah senyum.

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Kyuubi, karena Kyuubi sendiri hanya balik menatap lekat pada Naruto sampai…

DOR!

Kyuubi menembak seekor kelinci yang bersembunyi di balik semak di sisi kanan tubuhnya dengan pandangan yang tak beralih sedikitpun dari Naruto.

Masih, dengan tatapan tenang Kyuubi mencari kebohongan yang mungkin ada di balik mata safir yang seperti tak memiliki rasa takut itu. Namun, Kyuubi tak menemukannya. Jadi pria itu menyeringai, "Aku akan senang jika bisa membunuhmu," pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan kunciannya pada Naruto, berjalan menuju ke arah kelinci disampingnya untuk membawa kelinci yang sekarat karena kakinya tertembak itu. Kyuubi menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan menatap Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah kalung pada Naruto, "Ini jaminan untukku."

Naruto terkesiap. Secara refleks, dia meraba lehernya dan tidak menemukan benda yang seharusnya ada disana.

Kyuubi menyeringai lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto untuk berjalan menuju rumah sembari memperingatkan, "Jangan sampai orang lain tahu jika kau adalah vampir," Sebentar setelahnya lelaki itu telah menghilang dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tertegun selama beberapa saat di balik pohon itu sendirian.

::x::x::x::

Di pagi hari saat jam tangan milik Anko menunjukkan waktu pukul 5 pagi, matahari belum benar-benar terbit—benda yang terdiri dari gas itu masih bersembunyi di balik gunung. Sementara yang mampu terlihat barulah beberapa semburat cahaya yang pada kenyataannya hanya berpendar buram karena tertutupi oleh awan berwarna abu-abu dilangit.

Membuat cuaca makin terasa dingin disana.

Namun wanita itu sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti itu. Dia juga sudah terbiasa bangun beberapa saat lebih awal dibanding teman-temannya yang lain untuk menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dimakan. Sebagai satu-satunya perempuan, sudah menjadi nalurinya untuk mengurusi orang lain seperti itu.

Anko memperdalam letak tangan di saku jaketnya saat mulai berjalan keluar dari beranda rusak rumah itu.

Meskipun lingkungan di sekitarnya masih gelap tertutupi kabut tipis, dan meskipun disana tidak ada penerangan, Anko jelas dapat melihat siluet milik seseorang yang berdiri di depan sana. Penasaran, wanita itu meminimalkan suara yang ditimbulkan langkah kakinya saat berjalan mendekati siluet itu. Beberapa langkah kemudian, Anko sudah dapat mengenali pemuda yang berdiri sendirian disana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan dengan nada setengah terkejut dia menjawab, "Hn? Tidak ada." pemuda itu kembali ke posisi sebelumnya, memandang ke hutan di depannya.

Anko maju selangkah kedepan untuk berdiri di samping Sasuke, "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau akan pergi hari ini?"

Dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju lurus ke depan, Sasuke menjawab, "Ya, mungkin nanti."

"Kau belum membicarakan ini dengan dua bocah itu, bukan?" Sasuke menggeleng dan Anko melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara kecil, "Aku hanya berharap mereka tidak akan mengamuk."

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam disana dengan pikiran masing-masing, Anko kemudian memutuskan untuk beranjak. Namun dua langkah kemudian, di dengarnya Sasuke bicara,

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke. Dan pertanyaan itu mampu menghentikan langkah wanita yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Anko berbalik, "Hanya membeli beberapa makanan."

"Biar aku yang beli." kata Sasuke yang mulai melangkah ke depan.

Perempuan itu memberi sebuah isyarat tangan pada Sasuke yang berkata 'tidak'.

Maka Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku ingin sedikit mendinginkan kepalaku."

Tiba-tiba satu suara lain bertanya, "Bolehkah aku ikut?" suara yang terdengar asing itu berasal cukup jauh di belakang mereka.

Dua orang itu melihat ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang berperawakan kecil tengah melangkah dari ambang pintu. Melihat itu, Anko melirik Sasuke sekilas sebelum pandangannya kembali tertuju pada si sosok berambut pirang. Perempuan itu kemudian berujar, "Tentu saja, Naru-chan! Setidaknya harus ada orang yang menemani seseorang seperti Sasuke ketika berbelanja, kan?" Anko tertawa.

Sementara Sasuke langsung menatapnya tidak suka.

Terdengar helaan senang dari Naruto yang melonjak kegirangan, "Terimakasih Anko-san!"

Tanpa peduli, Sasuke sudah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Anko dan Naruto di belakangnya. Menyadari itu, Naruto langsung berlari mengejarnya setelah melambaikan tangan sekilas pada wanita berambut gelap yang ada di belakang sana.

Sesaat setelah Naruto menyamakan langkah dengan Sasuke, Sasuke menggeram, "Seharusnya kau bertanya padaku, orang yang bersangkutan. Dan bukan padanya, orang yang akan selalu mengiyakan kata-katamu. Dasar dobe."

Dan kata-kata Sasuke itu sukses membuat Naruto menekuk mukanya sebal.

.

.

Si rambut raven dan si rambut pirang berjalan beriringan melewati sebuah desa kecil amat kumuh yang terletak di pinggir kota. Dilihatnya, beberapa orang tua terlihat mendorong gerobak kosong mereka menuju hutan. Ada pula beberapa anak kecil yang mengikuti mereka sambil membawa keranjang-keranjang kecil. Satu-dua pengemis yang memang tidak memiliki rumah dan semalam lebih memilih untuk tidur di teras rumah penduduk itu terlihat mulai bangun dari tidur mereka dan segera beranjak pergi. Terlihat raut ketakutan dari wajah mereka. Barangkali itu karena mereka takut ketahuan oleh si pemilik rumah jika tidur tanpa izin disana.

Suatu pemandangan yang jarang dilihat Sasuke, mungkin juga karena ini masih teramat pagi. Dan dia belum pernah keluar sepagi itu.

Selebihnya, Sasuke hanya mengernyit. Mengingat pada bagaimana begitu kotornya kondisi tempat yang dijajakinya itu jika musim panas datang. Mungkin jika saat musim dingin seperti ini, jalan-jalannya yang berlubang dan banyak tergenang air kotor tidak akan terlihat karena jalan itu kini telah membeku sepenuhnya. Bagaimana banyak tikus-tikus yang tanpa takut berkeliaran dihadapan manusia. Dan juga kondisi orang-orangnya sendiri yang nampak seperti mayat hidup.

Dan itulah sedikit hal yang tidak disukai oleh Sasuke tentang sisi gelap Kernel. Orang-orang kecil tidak terlihat sama sekali jika dilihat dari luar Kernel yang nampak terang benderang.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak di depan sebuah papan pengumuman. Pemuda itu membaca sesuatu yang tertempel di atas papan kayu itu dengan seksama sebelum dia berkomentar, "Wah wah wah. Seperti yang kutakutkan, kau membawa masalah untukku, Dobe."

Naruto yang belum terlalu jauh dari Sasuke saat itu langsung berjalan kembali menghampiri sasuke, "Eh? Kenapa?"

Pemuda itu hanya menunjuk selembar kertas yang berisi gambar wajah yang ada di depannya, "Lihat ini. Gambar wajahku berada tepat di sebelah gambar wajahmu." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sambil melanjutkan, "Dibandingkan denganku, wajahmu digambar persis seperti aslinya."

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang menatap kosong pada kertas di depannya itu sebentar sebelum dia mulai beranjak dari tempat itu sambil bicara, "Sepertinya kau memang dicari. Selain itu, sepertinya banyak orang yang memang mengenalmu."

Kata-kata itu membuat Naruto terdiam. Dia telah berjanji pada Kyuubi jika tidak akan memberitahu siapapun jika dia adalah vampir. Tidak juga kepada seorang pewaris keluarga Uchiha yang sangat berpengaruh pada misinya kali ini, pada seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengannya itu.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, seseorang berparas cantik dan berambut pirang panjang yang sebenarnya adalah seorang pemuda itu berjalan dua langkah lebih cepat dari Sasuke. Dengan sebuah seringaian yang tiba-tiba mengembang di bibirnya, dia mendesis, "Teme, kau payah."

Meskipun Sasuke mendengar kata-kata itu, namun si pemuda berambut raven tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dengan mendebat si pirang. Sasuke hanya berjalan dengan acuhnya memasuki sebuah toko kelontong di pinggir jalan. Naruto yang berada di depan mau tak mau berjalan kembali mengikuti Sasuke sambil mendengus.

Sebuah lonceng berbunyi ketika Naruto membuka pintu. Pemuda berkulit tan itu sempat menengok beberapa kali untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke di toko bernuansa coklat kayu yang berpengunjung cukup banyak itu. Dan ketika dia mendapati sosok Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan salah satu rak yang berisi jajaran roti baget yang nampak masih hangat, Naruto pun berjalan dengan langkah ringan ke arah Sasuke.

Bahkan Naruto belum mencapai Sasuke saat pintu di belakangnya terbuka lagi, diiringi suara lonceng di atasnya dan seorang pria yang melangkah masuk ke dalam toko sambil bicara dengan suara rendah, "Mungkin, dua atau tiga hari…"

Naruto sontak menengok ke belakang, berharap jika suara yang didengarnya bukanlah milik orang yang dikenalnya. Ternyata Naruto tak salah dengar. Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya saat mengenali orang itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto berbalik dan menerjang si pria sampai jatuh ke lantai.

Sedetik setelahnya, Sasuke dan orang-orang lain di sekitarnya baru menyadari kejadian itu. Orang-orang mulai berubah panic sekaligus khawatir melihat itu. Si raven hanya mendesah kemudian melangkah mendekati Naruto dan bersiap untuk memarahinya karena menyerang orang tanpa sebab. Namun saat Sasuke melihat siapa pria yang telah ditumbangkan Naruto, Sasuke mendadak tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

::x::x::x::

To be continued

::x::x::x::

:x:OMAKE:x:

Adalah Konohamaru yang pertama kali bersuara sejak beberapa detik yang lalu Kyuubi dan Naruto menghilang di balik pepohonan, anak laki-laki itu berbisik takut, "Apa yang akan dilakukannya pada perempuan itu?"

Kiba mengangkat bahu mendengar perkataan bocah itu karena dia tak tahu dan tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana jalan pikiran Kyuubi ketika bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik. Jadi Kiba mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya, "Mungkin dia akan memotong-motong tubuh si pirang itu dan membakarnya untuk ma—!" Kiba mengaduh, "Sasuke! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?" gerutu Kiba yang kemudian duduk bersila di tanah untuk mengusap kakinya yang menjadi korban.

Setelahnya, Kiba mendongak. Dilihatnya Sasuke memutar bola matanya kemudian menunjuk Konohamaru dengan dagunya.

Mau tak mau, Kiba melihat ke arah bocah itu yang kini memasang raut wajah ketakutan. Sepertinya anak itu menganggap serius kata-kata yang Kiba ucapkan. Dan mengingat seperti apa tabiat Kyuubi, hal-hal yang dikatakannya tadi bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin.

Sasuke tiba-tiba meraih leher Konohamaru dan menggosokkan kepalan tangannya ke puncak kepala anak itu dengan kekuatan lemah, "Sudahlah, jangan khawatir. Mungkin Kyuubi hanya mengajaknya bicara."

Konohamaru tersenyum mendengar itu.

Namun kurang dari sedetik kemudian terdengar sebuah suara tembakan. Ketiganya langsung menengok ke asal suara secara bersamaan.

Itu suara tembakan. Mereka tahu itu.

Kiba mendesis, "Jangan bilang kalau monster rubah itu…"

Ketiga orang itu masih memperhatikan ke arah sumber suara tadi. Tidak terjadi apapun selama beberapa detik yang terasa lama sampai pada akhirnya sesosok bertubuh tinggi muncul dari balik pohon besar di depan sana sambil menyandang sesuatu yang berdarah di bahu kanannya.

Konohamaru, Kiba, dan Sasuke mulai berkeringat dingin.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kyuubi menatap balik pada tiga orang berwajah takut-takut-cemas di depannya itu, setelahnya Kyuubi berkata (jika tidak ingin disebut menyalak), "Apa?"

Ketiga orang itu masih mematung, sampai sosok yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari Kyuubi (yang tak lain adalah Naruto) mulai terlihat berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya.

Tidak mendapat reaksi yang menurutnya berarti, Kyuubi langsung pergi menjauh.

Sementara Naruto, dengan kepala tertunduk menghadap tanah, dia berjalan lurus ke depan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan ketika Naruto berada cukup dekat dengannya.

Naruto mendongak kemudian terkesiap, "Hanya bercakap-cakap." katanya sambil tersenyum. Membuat Konohamaru merasa tenang karena ternyata Kyuubi tidak mencelakainya.

Dalam keremangan itu, samar-samar Kiba dapat melihat sebuah bercak merah di leher Naruto. Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Eeeh.. ada apa dengan lehermu?"

Dua orang lain yang ada disana tidak sempat memperhatikan karena Naruto yang buru-buru menutupi lehernya dengan sebelah tangan, "Ah! Ini tadi hanya sedikit dicium—" mulut pistol.

Naruto menelan 2 kata terakhirnya karena tidak tahu, sebaiknya dia mengatakannya atau tidak.

Dua orang—Sasuke dan Kiba—yang menangkap kata terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto itu langsung bereaksi aneh. Kiba melotot tidak percaya sementara Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto tersenyum kaku sebelum melihat kepada seseorang yang duduk di depan api unggun yang berada cukup jauh di belakang Kiba dkk. Naruto terkikik pelan saat memperingatkan pada mereka bertiga, "Hei! Sepertinya Kyuubi-san makan malam tanpa kalian." si rambut pirang panjang itu melenggang pergi menuju tempat dimana Kyuubi berada. Dan Konohamaru yang terlihat kelaparan mengikuti langkah Naruto di belakangnya.

Yang tertinggal hanyalah Kiba dan Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka.

'Apa Kyuubi…?'

Bahkan dipikiran mereka sendiri, mereka tak berani mengatakannya.


End file.
